The Doctor and I
by maka-tsubaki
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor were to crash-land the TARDIS in our world? The world where he is just a TV show. And what will happen when he meets an avid Whovian who explains the show to him. Will love blossom, or will the Universe once again get in the way of the Doctor and his happiness?
1. Chapter 1

_The Doctor winced slightly as the TARDIS sailed through the sky. He had no idea what was going on. One minute, he was dropping off Clara in London, and the next, the doors had slammed shut and the TARDIS was flying off. "Doctor! What's going on?" Clara shouted from the floor._

_"You're still here? I have no idea what's going on, but it seems fun!" The Doctor shouted back. Clara rolled her eyes at the Doctor's definition of "fun". They landed, and the Doctor checked the console. "It seems we're in America. California, to be exact." He told Clara. They walked outside._

_They had landed in a park. Clara walked over to a sign. "Monta Loma Elementary." She read. "Doctor, what's going on here?" She asked, turning to him impatiently. "We're at an elementary school!"_

_The Doctor scratched his head. "I'm not quite sure. THe TARDIS must have brought us here for a reason, but I can't seem to figure out what that reason is." He said, baffled. _

_"Well that is just great! What are we supposed to do here? When can we leave?" Clara demanded. The Doctor frowned. He had no idea himself, and he hated not knowing things. _

_"Well, I don't know! Let's go find out." The Doctor said. Clara rolled her eyes as the Doctor eagerly ran over to two girls sitting on a pair of swings. _

_"Hello! Can you tell me what year it is?" He asked one of them brightly. She had brown, curly hair just past her shoulders, tan skin, and green eyes. The other one had medium length straight blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. _

_The girl that the Doctor had spoken to's eyes widened, and she fainted. The girl with her jumped up to catch her before she fell. "Katy!" She yelled, shaking the unconscious girl. The shocked blonde turned on the Doctor. "What did you do to my friend?" She demanded, standing in front of the girl named Katy protectively. _

_"Me? I didn't do anything!" The Doctor said, indignant. "I don't even know why I'm here!" He said in frustration. The blonde girl just looked puzzled. But then, the Doctor did have that effect on people. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to sonic the prone Katy, hoping to revive the girl. Slowly, her eyes opened. "Ah! Now we can get some answers!" The Doctor said cheerfully._

* * *

><p>"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Sarah asked me. We were at the park just hanging out.<p>

"We're going to see my grandparents in Sonora. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Probably nothing. I might go to the mall." She sighed. "Nothing ever happens here, does it?" She asked dejectedly. I sighed. She was right. Life in Mountain View was predictable. Pleasant, but predicable.

"Hello! Can you tell me what year it is?" A british voice asked brightly. I turned, surprised that a British man would be in Mountain View, and came face to face with the Doctor, with Clara a few feet away. This had to be a dream. My eyes widened, and everything went black.

When I woke up, I could hear the noise of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "Ah! Now we can get some answers!" The Doctor said cheerfully.

"What's going on? How are you here? How are you _real_? I asked the Doctor, confused. The Doctor is a fictional character, he can't be here!

He looked confused. "I don't know what you mean by that. I'm-"

"The Doctor, I know. And she's Clara." I interrupted. "But how are you real? You're a fictional character in a TV show!" I cried, confused. The Doctor's eyebrows rose.

"How do you know who I am?" The Doctor asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

At this point, Sarah found her voice. "Katy, who is this? What is going on here?" She asked, clearly confused and scared.

'Relax, Sarah, it's okay. He's not dangerous, at least not to the good guys. Remember all the time's I've ranted about Doctor Who and the Doctor?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, this is him. But I don't understand how this is possible!" I said.

"You still haven't told me how you know who we are, you know." Clara butted in. I rolled my eyes again.

"Let me show you." I said, pulling out my phone. "There is a whole TV show about you. It started in 1963, November. By the way, It's April 25th of 2014. My 14th birthday was yesterday. The show covers 11 of your regenerations, including you, and including your regenerations with 70's hair." I winced slightly at the same time as the Doctor, then giggled at him a little. "The show went off the air for 16 years in 1989, then returned in a revival of the show in 2005. I started watching at the 2005 show, because 1963 humor just doesn't make sense 50 years later. So I haven't seen much of the original 1963 show. The 2005 revival started with your 9th regeneration and the incident with Rose and the living plastic. The finale of Season 1 was when Rose absorbed the Time Vortex. Nice kiss, by the way." I smirked and Sarah giggled a little at the Doctor's red sheepish face. I opened up the Netflix app on my phone and continued while I waited for it to load.

"Season 2 starts with your 10th regeneration and the incident with the Sycorax on Christmas. That was really creepy, when you regrew your hand. And it was even creepier when Jack kept it. Ugh." I shivered a little. "The finale of Season 2 was when Rose got trapped in a parallel world. Everyone was sad to see her go. That episode was the first time I have EVER cried at a TV show. And please, PLEASE tell me you were going to tell her "I love you" at Bad Wolf Bay?" I asked desperately. I knew I was prying and that he probably didn't want to talk about it, but I just had to know as a fangirl. The Doctor just nodded sadly. I had a mini fangirl moment, then went back to explaining.

"Season 3 starts with Donna showing up on the TARDIS and you switch between Donna and Martha for the whole season. Martha is introduced when the hospital she works at gets teleported to the moon by the Judoon. BAD kiss, by the way, very VERY BAD kiss. Bad Doctor!" I said, shaking a finger at the Doctor, causing Clara to giggle and look curious. "The Doctor had to make sure that when the Judoon, who were looking for an alien criminal who was sticking a straw into the necks of people and..._drinking_ them, scanned Martha, they would find non-human DNA. So to get his non-human DNA onto Martha, he kissed her. But there were better ways, Doctor, better ways! You do realize that after that, she fell in love with you and just wanted you to hurry up and forget Rose so that you could love her?" The Doctor looked stunned. I sighed. "No, of course you didn't. You know, your thickness when it comes to love never fails to surprise me." I said. "Season 3 ends with the Christmas special about the Starship Titanic. Season 4 starts with the adipose thing. Those things are just adorable!" I squealed, thinking about the balls of living fat.

"Season 4 ends with the Meta-crisis human Doctor going to the parallel world with Rose and the sealing of Donna's memories. Season 5 starts with your 11th and current regeneration and Amelia Pond. My favorite scene of that episode was when you were testing out your new taste buds. You, Doctor, are hilarious." I grinned at the Doctor, who grinned back. Sarah just sighed. I had made her watch that scene on Youtube way too many times.

"Season 5 ends with the TARDIS exploding and Amy and Rory's wedding. I met a boy named Rory in real life, you know. He watches the show, too. Season 6 starts with the Silence, and everything with them, including everyone witnessing the Doctor's death, although they didn't know that he was hiding inside a robot that looked like him. That was a genius move, by the way. Season 6 ends with everyone finding out how the hell you managed to cheat death. Season 7 starts with everyone being pulled together by the Daleks, and the Doctor finds out that Amy and Rory divorced put of pure stupidity and..." I trailed off. "How much can I say about Oswin?" I asked hesitantly. The Doctor looked confused, so I clarified. "Where are you guys in your timelines? Are you post-Trenzalore, or pre-Trenzalore?"

"Ah! That. No, Clara knows. We are 'post-Trenzalore', as you put it." The Doctor said brightly. I smiled. It was good that I wouldn't have to watch what I said around Clara.

"Where are you in your timelines, before we continue?" I asked. I wanted to clear this up right away. "What is the last ting you just did with Clara?"

"Trenzalore, actually. Just got back." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Okay, so that means that I can tell you about nearly everything I know." I said, navigating Netflix to load the first episode of Season 1.

"So, Season 7 starts with the lovely Clara, who had been turned into a Dalek cuz she was so smart, and actually RESISTED, which I'm not sure even the Doctor could do-"

"Hey!" The Doctor said, pointing his sonic screwdriver at me me. Sarah stiffened behind me.

"Oh, please. After all this information, you haven't figured out that I know the sonic screwdriver has virtually no offensive purpose?" I asked, lazily pushing his hand away from me. Clara snorted a little and fist-bumped me, and Sarah full out laughed, then did the same as Clara and fist-bumped me. I finished my story a tiny bit smugly. "Season 7 ends with Trenzalore, and the 50th anniversary special aired in November, 6 months ago. Season 8 isn't due to start until fall. So I know a few things that I can't say. But there are somethings that I can explain to you after it happens that you won't get without help from someone who watched the episode. And it won't hurt the time-stream, but you will want to know." I finished my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm sorry for not updating, I had an update all ready to go, but my computer crashed at 3 am, making me loose more than 3 hours of work, and I couldn't find the inspiration to rewrite it for a while. Hope you enjoy the update! Song is "The Doctor is Dying", By Chameleon Circuit.**

The show opened up on Rose doing everyday things around the shop where she worked. The Doctor's face tensed up. "Rose..." He whispered, his fingers trailing gently over the screen, just over her face. I could feel my heart breaking for the poor, lonely traveler whom everyone left, eventually. Rose goes downstairs and meets the Doctor onscreen, and he smiles, just a little bit. I decide to pause the show to show him something. "Hey!" He said, a little upset at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down, you'll like this." I said. I pulled up an image of one of my favorite Whovian created things ever.

_One, two, three, four, I declare a Time War_

_Five, six, seven, eight, Daleks scream Exterminate!_

_Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, the Doctor died and silence fell..._

_Twelve, eleven, ten, nine, here he goes, back in time_

_Eight, seven, six, five, saving everybody's lives_

_Four, three, two, one, grab her hand and whisper "Run."_

I finished reading the quote out loud, and looked up to see a myriad of emotions cross the Doctor's face, the most obvious ones being pain and joy. "You were right. I did enjoy that. Thank you." He said, sweetly and solemnly. I blushed a little. I played Netflix, and we all went back to watching "Rose". By now, it was the scene where Jackie had tried to seduce the Doctor.

"Burn!" I said, after the Doctor had turned her down. The Doctor laughed a lot, before he could get control of his mouth, surprising himself, and reluctantly held out his hand for a fist bump. I squealed a little and eagerly fist bumped him. By now, Rose had found Clive, and she was driving with Micky to his house.

"So THAT'S how she found me. I always wondered. I guess I really did get 'too loud'." The Doctor said a little sheepishly. Rose had gone inside to talk to Clive, and Micky was waiting in the car. He was promptly swallowed by a trash bin. Worst way to be defeated, if you ask me. I mean, it just sounds so pathetic. I realized that I had said it out loud when the Doctor laughed again.

"You are a very funny person, Katya. And your name is beautiful." The Doctor said admiringly. I blushed and looked down, mumbling some response. The Doctor chuckled at my embarrassment, so I swatted his arm.I giggled at his face, a mixture of shock and physical pain, then went back to watching. Micky and Rose were at lunch, and Micky had just started to terrorize the restaurant.

"I feel bad for Rose. I mean, you live a normal life, everything is fine, then, all of a sudden, out of NOWHERE, a madman with a blue box shows up, and your whole life goes to hell. Not because of you, of course." I added hurriedly, seeing the Doctor's face begin to fall. "You were probably the best thing to ever happen to Rose, Doctor." I said gently, and watched with a bursting heart as his face regained that child-like glee. Suddenly, a noise rang out from my phone.

_The Timelord's retuning The Earth will be burning_

_The last white point star is a Trap for the Master_

_The Doctor is dying_

_The Doctor is dying_

_The Doctor is dying_

_The Doctor is dying_

_I don't want to go_

_I don't want to go_

I quickly answered the phone. It was a FaceTime request from Brielle. "Brielle, now is not a good time, but you won't BELIEVE who is with me. I'll tell you about it later." I said. I was about to hang up, when the Doctor spoke.

"Who is that?" He asked, sticking his head into the camera view. _Fuck_. Brielle started freaking out on the screen.

"Katya! Is that FREAKING MATT SMITH WITH YOU?" She yelled. The Doctor, unfazed, responded, only making the situation much, much worse than it already was.

"Who is Matt Smith? I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you." He said in his beautiful, beautiful British accent. Brielle fainted. "Why do people keep on doing that?" The Doctor asked, annoyed. I sighed. I closed the FaceTime call, resolving to deal with my hyper friend later, and went back to the show. On the screen, the Doctor and Rose had gone back to the TARDIS, and landed next to the London Eye.

"I have one beef with you, Doctor. HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT REALIZE THE TRANSMITTER WAS THE LONDON EYE! IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" I said, heatedly. He just sat there, gaping.

"Sorry?" He said, coming out like a question. I sighed. I gave my phone to the Doctor, and started swinging. THe next parts were boring, and I needed to sort out what had just happened. By the time I had stopped swinging, Rose had just left a blubbering Micky and ran into the TARDIS with the Doctor. The ending credits began to play, and I realized that it was dark.

"Uh, Sarah? we needed to be home, like 10 minutes ago. We need to go." I said, jumping off of the swing and grabbing my phone in one fluid motion. I grabbed Sarah's arm. "Come ON, if we come home late, Mom and Dad will never let you sleep over when they aren't home again!" I said, tugging on her arm. Then I realized that the Doctor and Clara had no where to stay.

"Oh. Right. So, we have 1 free room in my house, since my brother is at college, so you can stay at my house. Of course we will have to get you guys past my cousin who's stay with me and my sister while my parents are away, but she watches Doctor Who, so it might not be that hard." I said, thoughtfully. the Doctor was the only other person to realize that we had 2 rooms for 4 people. He started to open his mouth to say something, but I shot him a "We'll cross that bridge later" look, and he dropped the subject. As we walked home, I tried to explain my plan and what had just happened to Sarah, but she didn't digest a lot of it.

Sadi wasn't home yet, her date probably ran late, so we killed a few hours watching Doctor Who together. we had reached "The Empty Child" when I heard Sadi start to unlock the door.

"Sadi, we're already home! And we have friends!" I yelled to the house after she had finished unlocking it. To my dismay, my older cousin, Sadi, picked up on the "friends" bit.

"Male friends, or female friends?" She yelled back suspiciously, her voice getting closer. Shit.

"Umm, 1 of each, but I promise you won't mind." I said, and she appeared from around the corner. She has auburn hair in loose ringlets, dyed bright red at the bottom, and she is tall and skinny, like me, but with smaller boobs. She has sky blue eyes, while I have green, and that is the biggest difference between us. Except for the fact that she is gorgeous and I look horrible all the time.

She saw the Doctor and Clara, and she promptly fainted. "Again with the fainting!" I heard the Doctor mutter in frustration as Sarah and I rushed over to catch Sadi, carrying her to my parents room.

"Well, we will deal with this in the morning. In the meantime, which one of you wants a bed?" I asked. The Doctor raised his hand eagerly. I sighed, realizing that I hadn't thought this through. "Okay, you're sharing with me, then." I said. "Sarah is in my brother's room on the bed, and I sleep on the floor usually, so the only bed available is mine. Clara, you will be sleeping on the floor in my brother's room. And it's late, so I don't want to argue." I said, realizing that it was also nearly 11 pm. The Doctor blushed slightly and just nodded meekly. I went into the bathroom with Sarah to change, The Doctor changed in my room, and Clara changed in my brother's room. As we got ready for bed, I wondered if I was actually going to get any sleep that night, with the Doctor asleep not 2 feet away from me.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey, guys, first off, I just want to say that i didn't even expect a single person to read my story, and I have received much more attention than I ever expected, and I just wanted to say thank you. That being said, I am only in 8th grade, in a hard school taking hard classes, and I am behind in 2 or 3 major projects, including a fantasy novella I am writing, so I won't have too much time or inspiration to update. **

**After I am caught up a little more, I will update as much as possible, and I have most of the story written out in my notebook, so pieces will be going up as often as possible. I will try to update at ****_least_**** once a week after I am caught up with my schoolwork, but until then, expect one chapter every 2 or 3 weeks, possibly more often. **

**Again, thank you so much for reading my story, and even though I don't have a lot of material on this site and I don't have many readers, it is a lot to me, and I really appreciate all of you.**

**-Maka-tsubaki**


	4. I'M SOOO SORRY

**Hey guys, I am sooooooo sorry about the lack of updates. But I have a reason, although it will take a little explaining. So bear with me, ok? **

**A few years ago, I was a confident, outgoing girl. I was happy, because I had good friends and I was at the top of my class. **

**But in the middle of the year a few years ago (I am purposefully making it so you don't know how old I am for internet safety reasons) my best friend told me that she had never liked me. She had pitied the hyper girl with no friends. **

**I would have thought it was only her, except when she told me that, within a week all of my good friends, 6 or 7 girls, abandoned me. **

**I was alone. **

**And they didn't just leave me with no friends other than my books. They also decided that they were going to start nasty rumors and make my life a living hell. And I wasn't that old when this happened, so it affected me a lot. **

**And the next year, I started a new school that was much harder, so I was only average, sometimes even at the lower end of the class, when my whole life I had been at the top, and told I was very smart. Now I was average. **

**It took me a long time to get over that, and it shattered all of my confidence. I have even had times when I feel suicidal, and slightly depressed. Don't worry, I am better now, but it happened. **

**The only reason that I can write this story and give it to you is that I have the comfort of staying anonymous. **

**But recently, I have begun to get better. I signed up for my school's talent show, and it was really hard to do, knowing that I was going to have to face all of the fears that had been cultivating for years, the fears that I had only just begun to hack away at. **

**Still, I wanted to try, so I signed up, and the past month I have spent preparing. It was just me and my ukulele up on stage, both terrifying and exhilarating. Unfortunately, this made me forget about this whole website. So, I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but it was for a good cause, my liberation from fear.**

**_But__,_ I do have time to answer... REVIEWS!  
><strong>

**To sheldonthewhale_,_:) yes, I do watch Soul Eater. Maka and Tsubaki are my two favorite characters, so I named my account after them! Yay! It is also my deviantArt account name.**

**To DannyRoranicus44, thank you for understanding about my ****scheduling issues. I really appreciate it.**

**Sadly, I only have 2 reviews at the moment, which I know is mostly because I have a sucky story length so far and I really need to keep writing, but I can still ask you guys to review. So I'm doing that.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you.**

**And I promise you(hopefully), the next chapter will be up soon.**

**-Maka-Tsubaki**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm sorry, I know I said I would update more often, but I actually have a good reason. I just spent a week in Mexico with my school, and I was not allowed to bring any electronics. I only got back yesterday.**

**Unfortunately, I kinda forgot about it, so I couldn't warn you guys… but I was allowed to bring my notebook, so I wrote out the next chapter, and now I can upload it! Yay! Anyways, here is the update!**

I was brushing my teeth when Sarah walked into the bathroom. "Hey, Katya? I'm still a little bit confused about all of this. How on earth did a TV character show up in the real world?" She asked me. I sighed. I wasn't even totally sure what had happened myself.

"I'm really not sure. My best guess is using some Doctor Who logic, the TARDIS either fell, got pulled into, or purposefully crash-landed into a different dimension; our dimension. It's happened before on the show, that's what happened to Rose. That's how the Doctor lost her. Because the TARDIS isn't designed for inter-dimensional travel-nothing is. You would have to go through the Void, which is impossible for every type of vessel that is non-theoretical. There are a couple of theoretical designs for ships that should, in theory, be able to survive the Void, but none of them can be built, and even then, no one knows if they could actually survive the Void. Once scientists discover the Void, they try to research it and every generation hopes that the next can unlock the key, and they got pretty close, but I'm not sure what happened. I guess something big, but society started to go downhill. Mind you, I'm getting all of this from the show. In our dimension, things could go differently, although judging by the fact that no one jumped into the Doctor Who dimension from ours in the future, I don't think the events were much different. But in the Doctor Who universe, I don't know what happened in between, because the show didn't tell us, but by the time that the End of the Universe came around, no one had figured out how to jump dimensions. But the TARDIS has blips, and sometimes she can do the impossible. Sometimes there are cracks. But the last time that happened was when Rose came back through the Void, and that was when Davros was creating a Reality Bomb, which would destroy everything, including time itself. All in all, the only time that anything slips between dimensions, something big is going down. That's why I'm kind of scared. Yes, the Doctor does always save the day, but the fact that he is here means the day needs saving, and that scares me." I said. Sarah just stared at me.

"Ok, I'm not confused anymore, but now I wish that I was still confused. Now I'm scared, too." She whispered. I smiled bitterly.

"Sometimes ignorance really is bliss, huh?" I said. She nodded sadly.

"Katya? Katya!? KATYA! Where are you? What is going on?" I heard Sadi's voice from my parent's room. My eyes widened.

"I'm in the bathroom! I'll explain every thing soon, just go to my brother's room! There's a lot going on, but I promise I will explain soon!" I shouted. I relaxed a little when I heard her yell ok, even if she did sound suspicious.

"Oh, shit! How are we going to explain this? I thought that she would sleep a little bit longer, at least until the morning! What are we going to do?" I whisper-yelled to Sarah, who looked just as panicked as I was. As we were figuring out how to explain the situation, it went from bad to worse. Someone started to knock on the door. I swore and checked my phone, suspecting who was at the door.

_Katya, what happened over FaceTime? Was that really Matt Smith? _

_-Brie_

_Katya, what's going on? I'm so confused right now, just talk to me!_

_-Brie_

_Katya, seriously! What is going on?_

_-Brie_

_Katya, why were you with Matt Smith at the park earlier? _

_-Brie_

_So, I walked over to the park, but you were already gone. What's going on?_

_-Brie_

_Katya, just talk to me! What are you not telling me? _

_-Brie_

_You won't answer my calls, so I came over. Hope you don't mind. :(_

_-Brie_

I swore as I tried to make it to the front door before Sadi, toothbrush in my mouth. 12 missed calls? I opened the door, sure enough, Brielle was standing there, hand poised to knock again. "Katya, what is going on? Were you really with Matt Smith earlier?" She yelled before I could even open my mouth.

"It's a long story, but for now, just get inside. Go to my brother's room, Sadi is already there, and no matter what, _don't leave his room_." I said, desperately shooing her inside. As an afterthought, I shouted after her retreating back, "And don't touch his stuff!" I ran back to the bathroom.

"Sarah, what do I do? How do we tell them what is going on? Will they even believe us? Oh, god, the world has just gone to shit, hasn't it?" I said, frantic. Sarah just shrugged helplessly. I sighed. "Ok, we can't hide this. We have to tell them. I just hope they believe me." I said.

"Good luck," Sarah said, and tried to inch towards my brother's room.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" I said accusingly.

"To your brother's room to sleep?" She said hesitantly.

"No, no no. We are going to explain this together, Sarah. You're in this just as much as I am." I said angrily. She sighed in defeat. "Besides, I sent Sadi and Brie in there."

"Alright. Let's do this quickly, though." She said.

"Yeah, you're right. Just let me finish getting ready for bed. I'm exhausted, and I want to go to sleep after we get this settled." I sighed. I brushed my teeth and got changed, with a growing sense or dread as the time to explain everything got closer and closer. I turned to Sarah.

"No more putting it off. We have to explain everything." I said, my voice wobbling. "You go ahead to my room, and tell the Doctor and Clara what's going on. I'll get Sadi and Brielle." I said to the Sarah. He nodded and walked down the hallway. I waited until I heard my door close, and opened the door to my brother's room. I was immediately assaulted with questions. I couldn't make sense of any of it until I yelled at them to be quiet. I began my story.

"Hey guys. So I know you two want an explanation. And I have one. Just… don't freak out, ok? And please believe me. It sounds crazy, but I'm telling the truth. Brielle, the man that you saw over FaceTime was not Matt Smith. It was the Doctor. Sadi, the man that is in this house is that same man. The Doctor." I said.

"You mean the Doctor from the show? Doctor Who?" Sadi asked me incredulously. I nodded, and she laughed. "Come on, Katya, you expect me to believe that? He's a fictional character. Are you feeling alright?" She asked, concerned. I huffed in frustration.

"I'm telling the truth! As far as I can tell, he's real in a parallel dimension, like the one that Rose was trapped in in the show? There are infinite dimensions, and the TARDIS has been known to occasionally be able to pass through the Void. In this dimension, the Doctor is just a character played by Matt Smith. But maybe, just maybe, in another parallel dimension, he's real, and the TARDIS has once again slipped through the cracks of the Void to this dimension!" I said, getting more and more animated towards the end.

"And if you don't believe us, he's sitting in Katya's room right now, along with Clara. If you want to meet them, they can prove that we are telling the truth." Sarah chimed in from the doorway behind me. Turning around I groaned, and Sadi and Brielle rushed me in the doorway.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Hold up! I am not going to let you guys just rush them! They aren't expecting you guys and your questions. If you want to meet them, let me go first and ask them if they want to meet you. And to warn them just how aggressive your questions can get. Ok?" I said, holding my arms our to block my cousin and best friend. The nodded sheepishly. It probably hadn't even occurred to them that the Doctor and Clara were probably just as confused as they were.

I led our group down the hall and squeezed into my room, only opening the door enough for me to get through. The Doctor and Clara both looked up at my entrance.

"So how did they take the news?" The Doctor asked.

"Ok," I said hesitantly. "They want to meet you two." I mumbled.

"Ok, is that a problem?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"Not really," I said, "Except for the fact that even on their own, the two of them can be pretty aggressive. Combined, they're a force to be reckoned with. I just want to make sure that you know what you are getting yourselves into." I warned them.

Clara chuckled. "How bad can they be?" She asked brightly, with traces of good-natured laughter in her voice. "They're just 2 people. Can't be worse than everything the Doctor and I have faced." She said. She had this air around her that made everything seem like a game. Like nothing could actually hurt you when you were around her. I had always noticed it in the show, but in person, the effect was so much stronger. I guess that helped her be such a good babysitter. I blinked and processed her words.

"Trust me, you have no idea what you are dealing with." I said, remembering them at their worst with a shiver. He eyes clouded slightly and she frowned as she gauged my reaction. At least she was being wary.

"Oh, come on. Even if they are that bad, they're not going to go away. We might as well just grin and bear it." The Doctor said. I sighed.

"Well, you're the ones who have to deal with them." I said warningly as I opened the door.

"Have at 'em." I said to the small crowd outside my door. I stepped aside so as not to be trampled, and watched in amusement as they descended on the Doctor and his Companion.

About 3 hours, 2 faints, and billions of questions, Sadi and Brielle finally believed our story. At first, she wasn't really happy about the Doctor sharing a room with me, but in the end, the fact that it was 2 a.m., and the fact that he was a 900-year-old time traveling alien who was not very likely to do anything with a 13-year-old human convinced her that it would be ok. I kept rolling my eyes at the possibility that a person like the Doctor would even be the kind of person with such loose morals to do something like that to a girl like me.

And I was wrong about my inability to sleep with the Doctor so close. I was out almost instantly. I guess staying up until 2 in the morning arguing with your cousin can do that to you. Brielle had to leave around 12:30 because her mom started to freak out, but she made me promise to meet her at the park after school tomorrow.

Tomorrow would be a Friday, so after school was over, we would have the whole weekend to figure this whole mess out. I wondered how I was going to contain this news around my other whovian friends before I fell asleep, but I didn't have the brain power to ponder the question before I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 4

***peeks out from behind door* Hey… I'm not dead… I just haven't updated in a month… **

**Clara: It was longer than that. **

**Me: Hey!**

**Anyways, trust me, I'm really sorry about that. But my graduation is coming up, and I had 3 tests, a flash mob for spirit week, and I had to write stories for Humanities this past week, so my life has been super hectic.**

**Anyways, I was really excited to write this chapter, and I really hope you guys like it. And I'm really sorry, but guess what happens at my school? They take our computers away to wipe the software when we graduate. I'm graduating this year, so I won't be able to update until I get my computer back, sometime in July. And then I have to buy Word back. **

**Also, I realized that I don't have disclaimers… so I'm gonna make my characters do it.**

**Doctor: Why do we have to? You're the one that left for more than a month.**

**Me: But I'm the one who can decide that the one thing my story needs is for something embarrassing or painful to happen. *****Innocent blink*******

**Doctor: Alright, ok! Maka-Tsubaki doesn't own any of us. We belong to the writers of Doctor Who and BBC.**

**Me: Thank you. Was that so hard?**

"Katya, WAKE UP!" I woke up to the lovely sound of Sadi screaming in my ear. I never wake up easily in the mornings, and Sadi has given up trying to coax me out of bed gently, and recently, she has taken to hollering in my ear.

"OK, OK, I'M UP!" I yelled at her sleepily with my eyes closed. "And I know you just rolled your eyes." I said without opening mine. I know her so well, I can practically predict what she is going to say, but it still freaks her out.

I cracked open a sleep-clouded eye. The bright light of my bedroom flooded my un-prepared retinas. The searing intensity burned, bringing tears to my eyes and spots to my vision. My bombarded pupils scrambled to clamp down on the deluge of light flooding my optic receptors, spiraling closed.

I groaned. "Why do I have to wake up? Sleep is beautiful…" I trailed off, rolling over and burrowing into my pillow. That is, until Sadi pulled it out from under me. I popped one eye open to give her a sleepy glare, then ducked under my blanket. She tried to grab that, too, but I have learned my lesson. I had a death grip on the warm sheet. I grinned with satisfaction when I heard her stomp off in frustration, calling for Sarah. Wait, Sarah? Oh, that's right, she slept over last night. I was about to pass out again when I heard a male voice with a British accent speak.

"Wow. She really doesn't like waking up, does she?" I shivered as an electric chill zipped through my body. My eyes snapped open, my vision sharpened to a painfully intense clarity, every muscle in my body tensed, and I wondered 3 things: Who was this man, Why did his voice sound familiar, and WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING IN MY ROOM?

The moment of clarity gone in an instant returning my thought process to its sleep-muddled state, I sprang up, pulling my blankets around my shoulders. I didn't stop staring at the man in my bedroom who seemed abnormally comfortable, and after 2 fatigue-clouded seconds, I recognized him, and the events of yesterday came rushing back. I groaned, falling back against my bed. Expecting my pillow, I had forgotten it had been liberated by Sadi a few seconds earlier, and got slight whiplash from the lack of a soft landing. I let out a small "oof", curling into a ball. The Doctor watched this sequence with curiosity, then turned to Sarah who had appeared in the doorway. "Is she going to get up?" He asked. Sarah sighed, but nodded.

"Eventually," she added as an afterthought as she left the room. I heard the front door open a few seconds later, and Sarah yelled, "Katya, your grandpa's here!"

The response was immediate. I jumped up, grabbed my shoes, picked out some comfy shorts and a random shirt, stopping only to make sure the colors matched, and was about to start changing on reflex when I realized the Doctor was still standing by the door. I shoved him out, my face red. "Go wait in my brother's room, I don't feel like explaining this whole thing right now." I told him quickly. After I was dressed, I grabbed my phone and ran out to the kitchen, to find no grandfather, and a laughing Sarah. I glared at her and sat down to eat breakfast in a huff. My mood only worsened when my sleep slowed brain processed and remembered that fact that _since Sadi was staying with us, she was driving me to school_.

Clara walked in and sat down with us. She took one look at my face and Sarah's, one full of mock annoyance and the other barely containing laughter and grinned. "She managed to wake you up, didn't she?" She said. I nodded, a small smile cracking through my façade. Clara laughed a little, and soon we were all laughing for no reason at all. The Doctor walked out just as we were calming down. He frowned, and opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and Sadi walked in.

"Ok, come on. We have to get you two to school." She said, grabbing my backpack and walking back outside with it. I sighed, and grabbed my lunch and breakfast. Sarah followed Sadi while I stopped to talk to the Doctor and Clara for a moment.

"Alright, we have to go. You guys stay here. No, you CANNOT come to school with me! I have WAY too many friends who watch Doctor Who; they'd recognize you. It's bad enough that Brielle found out, it would raise too many questions, and I seriously can't deal with any more questions." I said. The Doctor and Clara pouted, but I just ran out the open door, shouting "Bye" over my shoulder as I went.

At lunch, I couldn't stop thinking about the Doctor and Clara. What were they doing right now? What were we going to do to get them home? Was it even possible to get them home? Millions of questions were swirling around in my head, and I couldn't focus at all. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my arm. "Katya, are you even listening to me?" My friend Sophie asked, frustrated. I shook my head slightly to clear it and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really distracted today. You were saying?" I asked apologetically with a hint of sheepishness. She sighed.

"What's up?" She asked, leaning forward. I hesitated. Sophie was my best friend, and I knew I could trust her with anything, but she was a Whovian like me; if fact, Sophie was the one who got me hooked on Doctor Who. Yes, I could trust her with anything I had encountered in life so far, but I had no idea how she would react to this. I groaned inwardly, realizing this was the one thing I couldn't trust my best friend with. I sighed, and began to web my painful web of necessary lies. I didn't like lying to her, but it was my only choice.

"It's nothing," I said. Telling the lie was like stabbing myself with a knife, and apparently, it showed. Sophie frowned, easily detecting the lie.

"Katya, whatever is going on, you can tell me, you know. You can trust me with anything; I just want to help you. You can talk to me." She pushed. She sounded concerned, and that concern was like twisting the knife already buried in my chest. I hated lying to my friends, but I had to. I didn't have any other choices if I wanted to keep this quiet.

"No, Sop, I really can't. Just trust me, I don't _want_ to keep this to myself. I _have_ to." I said, turning away. But my efforts to keep this secret a secret were in vain.

I heard a painfully familiar noise. Sophie's ears, which had been hearing this noise for 4 years detected and identified it just as I did. Her head, having received the signals from her ears jerked up in surprise. My reaction was slightly different, as my head jerked up in horror. _The Doctor was here_. Sure enough, neither mine nor Sophie's ears had betrayed us, and our eyes confirmed in moments later when the TARDIS started to materialize on the turf next to the bike locker. Sophie started to freak out, and I just groaned and put my head in my hands. Maybe if he didn't see me he would go home…

No such luck. He glanced around, pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver, smacked it with the heel of his palm, and then he started walking straight towards me. And I do mean _straight_ towards me. He crashed into the fence protecting the bike locker. The fangirling, which by now had spread around the whole bike locker, increased by about 100. I didn't see who, but I heard one of us faint. Great. So much for "No, you CANNOT come to school with me!" and "You guys stay here." and "it would raise too many questions, and I seriously can't deal with any more questions." The cat was WAY out of the bag by now.

Next to me, Sophie got up and turned to the Doctor, who had brushed himself off and had now reached the table. "How the hell are you here? You're FICTIONAL!" She asked, astonished. "Wait," She paused, then began a new line of questioning.

"What happened to Jack before he was the Face of Boe? How did his death become a fixed point? And how did you change a fixed point in the Waters of Mars, but when River tried to at Lake Silencio, everything went bad? Is it because you are a Timelord and River is only a child of the TARDIS? If the Daleks escaped the Time Lock, couldn't more Timelords get out? And what if there were Timelords not on Gallifrey when the Time Lock happened? Or were they not allowed to be elsewhere? What if one of them didn't listen? Wouldn't they have escaped? And couldn't you get Amy and Rory back by landing the TARDIS in Tennessee or something and drive to New York to get them? Or just land a few years earlier and wait for them to show up, or a few years later and collect them?" She stopped to take a breath, and the Doctor, who was now hopelessly lost and overwhelmed, gave her a weak smile.

"I'm not sure about half of what you just said, but I'll try to explain later?" He said. It was a statement, but he said it like a question. "And right now, I'm here to see Katya." Shit. Things were about to get _A LOT_ worse. EVERYONE turned to me, absolutely astonished. Sonia looked annoyed, and I think she was thinking she would be a better companion. Which, if the Doctor was going to make a habit of this, was fine by me.

Sophie deflated a little, but quickly turned to the armor and weapon of sarcasm. "Wow, thanks, I've only been watching your show since I was 9." She said, plopping down on the bench next to me, clearly annoyed.

The Doctor poked my shoulder. I sighed. I couldn't avoid this. Zoe and Sophie were trying to sneak towards the TARDIS, Sonia was yelling something about a concert, Emi was trying to convince the Doctor to take her somewhere, and Rachel had woken up from her faint, saw the Doctor, and fainted again. It was utter chaos. "I thought I said you couldn't come to school with me. How did you even find me?" I said in the middle of it all, resigned. Sophie gaped, processing my lack of surprise, and slowly all the other activity stopped as my other friends began to attempt to process that fact as well.

The Doctor just grinned, oblivious to the social nightmare he was creating for me. "I locked the Sonic Screwdriver onto your biological signal last night after you fell asleep. Now, I can find you anywhere, as long as you aren't in pieces." He said, part cheerful and part triumphant. The implication of where he stayed last night only made things worse with my perceptive friends.

Wait. "What do you mean, 'unless I'm in pieces'?" I asked indignantly, momentarily forgetting the environment and revealing another layer of my familiarity with the Doctor in my confusion.

"The biological link locates every location where your DNA is present. Since pieces of your DNA break off whenever you touch something, the biological link can also serve to track everywhere you have been. But when I use it for locating, it finds the place where there is the most of your DNA in one place. You. Unless you're spread out in equal pieces. Probably be dead, if that happened. But if you're in pieces, then the link can't get fix, and it just kinda … beeps at me. It sounds sad and confused." He explained, blinking a little as he though about the sorrow his Sonic Screwdriver must feel when it can't preform the designated task.

"Why did you feel the need to implement a DNA tracking device on me while I was sleeping?" I asked, exasperated. I rested my hand on the bridge of my nose as he blinked innocently.

"Because you never would have let me do it while you were awake." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I slid my hand from my nose to my temple, and massaged my growing headache. I decided to drop the issue for new, and deal with my friends, who were now pestering me with questions.

"When did you meet him?" Sonia.

"Was this what you couldn't talk about just now?" Sophie.

"He slept in your _house_ last night? In your _room_?" Mandy.

"He's a 900-year-old time-traveling alien, Mandy, he's not going to do anything with a 13-year-old girl." Sophie.

"Hey!" I cried, offended. "14!" Sophie amended her statement, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I looked around for Zoe, and all I saw was the TARDIS door closing. I sighed. Once she was in, there was no getting that girl out. "Zoe's in the TARDIS." I pointed out blandly. The Doctor's eyes widened, and he swerved around, trying to find the absent girl, to no avail. I giggled at his befuddled reaction.

He just frowned. "How did she…" He trailed off in confusion. I struggled to hold in my laughter as I tried to respond seriously.

"Look, she's been watching your show for years. You can't blame her for jumping at the chance to travel with you." He pouted slightly. "And she's a ninja." I added, and then glanced around again, ignoring his face as he tried to figure out whether or not I was serious.

"Aaaaaaannd Sophie's gone." I said, using a tone I would use to talk about the weather. He jumped and swerved again.

"How are they _doing_ that?" He cried in frustration. I shrugged innocently. He made a face at me, and I laughed.

"Well, we're getting distracted. I came to get you, so let's go before any other stowaways show up." He said, grabbing my wrist in one hand and my things in the other.

"Go? Go where? I have school!" I said, confused, as he slowly dragged me towards the TARDIS. Yeah, it was a time machine, but I know how unreliable he is at flying it. There was no guarantee that I wouldn't end up a year from now with my parents freaking out, like what happened to Rose. I glanced at my friends for help, but they were shocked, and didn't move. I kept protesting, but the Doctor was stronger than me, and step by stumbling step we made our way towards the TARDIS. Before we got there, though, there was a loud explosion, then an earsplitting foghorn. The Doctor frowned, and threw open the door to rush inside. I was curious, and I followed him willingly.

The sight that greeted me was so comical I laughed out loud before clamping a hand over my mouth. Sophie had been pushing buttons, and the console room was covered with smoke, a strange, sweet smelling gas, and a thick yellow powder. Sophie herself was standing with her head and body bent forward in a crouched, defensive position. Her hand was poised over the offending button, and her face was covered in a power similar to the yellow stuff all over the console room, but this was red. Her face held shock as her mind tried to process the explosion she had caused, and as she understood, her face morphed to a sheepishly apologetic grin.

"Uh … Oops?" She offered, shrugging her shoulders in an attempt to downplay the explosion. I snorted, and Sophie glared at me. I shrunk playfully, then looked around.

"Hey, where's Zoe?" I asked, barely able to contain my laughter. The Doctor's eyes widened, and he ran around the console room for a few seconds. He started to run into a side path, then jerked to a stop and pulled himself back into the console room.

"Stay here." He said quickly, and then went running down the hallway. I threw my hands up in the air.

"Where would we go?" I asked myself quietly, exasperated. Not only did we have no idea how to navigate the TARDIS's changing hallways, but she would just end up rerouting us back here. Sophie turned to me, and I cringed, thinking about the inevitable conversation. But her eyes were filled with wonder, not questions.

"Come on, let's explore!" She said, grabbing my arm. I was about to pull back and be the reasonable one, pointing out all the various dangers on the TARDIS when I realized that I still hadn't been on the time machine. In an instant, I was taken over by that same carefree sense of adventure, and ran after her, laughing. She mock glared at me when my long legs and long stride overcame her shorter ones, but I could see the playfulness in the gesture and knew she wasn't really mad.

"So, where to?" I asked while ruffling her hair with my free hand. She ducked away, scowling, but still playfully, and swatted at my hand. I leaned away, laughing. "Seriously though, are we just going to run around randomly?" I asked. It actually sounded like fun, and I hoped my friend would agree. Just as I thought she would, Sophie nodded, grinning. I smiled back happily.

It was always amazing when I was on the same wavelength as my friends, and it was going to be great exploring the TARDIS with Sophie and Zoe and traveling with the Doctor and them. I didn't even stop to wonder where Zoe was.


	7. Chapter 5

**Life without a computer is very boring. But, I finally have it back, so I can keep writing! Yay! And, my only obligations this summer are going to the pool, and LITing for one week later on, so I have tons of free time to write and update. I'm not sure at the moment, but soon I'm going to come up with a schedule, and stick with it, at least for the summer. Thank you Sherlockedbyben, Robin The Girl Wonder, InspiredTimeLady, doctor-chan, sheldonthewhale, skyler, and DannyRoranicus44 for reviewing, thank you GeneralTemujin, Robin The Girl Wonder, SandEstuff, and namikaze93600 so much for favoriting, and thank you BadWolfDaughter123, DannyRoranicus44, DarkDHeritage, Emily Alice Cullen, GeneralTemujin, KarmaKamelieon, Robin The Girl Wonder, SandEstuff, and sephchipmunk for following. I am so grateful that people are reading and liking my story, so thank you. And thank you to the people who read my story and like it but can't follow or fave it or leave a review. You're all awesome. Soooo, here is the story! Yay!**

**Clara: But you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Noooooooooooooo**

**Doctor: Just do it!**

**Me: You do it!**

**Doctor: No.**

**Me: Why?**

**Doctor: I don't wanna.**

**Clara: Oh I'll do it! Maka-Tusbaki doesn't own any of us.**

**Me: EXCEPT SADI AND KATYA AND SOPHIE AND ZOE AND SARAH. Really, the only ones I don't own are you two. …. *Sobs in the corner because I don't own Doctor Who***

*TimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkip*

"Well …. that was …. exciting." I panted, holding on to the TARDIS console as I caught my breath. "Who knew …. that we would ever …. have to outrun …. angry slave driver aliens?" I asked, turning to Sophie, who was equally as exhausted. She shrugged.

"There's a …. first time …. for everything, right?" She said. I laughed. Then we turned to the Doctor, who was glaring at us.

"'Stay by the TARDIS', I said. 'It'll be safer there', I said. But did you two listen? Nooo. You just had to go explore, and get captured by alien slave traders!" He yelled at us. I rubbed my wrists, wincing at the remembered pain of their electric rope. The Doctor's eyes softened, and he came over to us. "Are you two alright? Did they hurt you at all?" He asked, concerned.

"No, nothing lasting. They only had time to get us in the electric bindings and shock us a few times before you came and rescued us. I think the most injury possible would be burns from the electrocution and rope burn." Sophie said. I nodded.

"Even though they had the rope around our necks, too. It was more painful that lasting injury." I added, rubbing my neck. Sophie nodded, agreeing with and confirming my statement, then began to rub her own neck.

"I'll get some burn cream from the medical cabinet. It should work for the electrocution and the rope burn. You two just stay here." He said, sighing as he walked away. I turned to Sophie and grinned sheepishly.

"But it was fun before the alien-slavers showed up." I said. Sophie laughed and nodded in agreement. It really had been a fun adventure: We had snuck away from the TARDIS after the Doctor had left to investigate some message that had showed up on the Psychic Paper, and Sophie and I found an alien marketplace. It was full of the coolest stuff, and some of the most beautiful jewelry I had ever seen. And they took American money, so I got to go shopping. Surprisingly, you can buy at least 6 high-quality necklaces for just 50¢. I guess a dollar really does go a long way on an alien planet.

And there wasn't just jewelry, there were a ton of really cool gadgets. Even Sophie found some really cool stuff she wanted to buy. But then the slaver traders showed up. We really should have been more wary, but we just thought that was how they were. How were we supposed to know they were acting suspicious if we didn't even know what suspicious looked like? But the Doctor came to our rescue just in time, and we were fine.

"Ok, let's get you two cleaned up." The Doctor said, coming back into the room.

"Umm, Doctor?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes?" He said, barely looking up from the jar of burn cream he was trying to open. I would have laughed if my next words hadn't been so awkward.

"Well, you remember how the aliens had tied us up all the way, from shoulder to toe?" I said.

"Yes, I do remember what happened not 5 minutes ago, Katya." He said, getting irritated with the jar.

"Well, we have burns everywhere." I said, blushing.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" He asked, not getting it. Sophie and I face-palmed simultaneously. I looked over at her desperately, but she simply motioned for me to continue. I sighed.

"Doctor, when I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere_." I waited as comprehension slowly spread across his familiar features, followed closely by a blush that rivaled my own.

"Oh." He said. "I guess I'll uh …. just …. find …. Clara …."He trailed off, then went running down a TARDIS hallway yelling Clara's name. I sighed and laughed as I watched him flee from an uncomfortable situation, just like always. I turned to Sophie, who was also laughing.

"God, he's so oblivious sometimes." I said, giggling.

"I know! I mean, you see it on the show a little bit with Martha and Amy and some of the others, but I never realized it was this bad!" She exclaimed. At that moment, Clara walked in, and we both got very quiet. Then we made the mistake of looking at each other, and burst out laughing.

"What? What are you guys laughing about?" Clara demanded, hand on her hip, slightly amused.

"The Doctor …. oblivious …. so clueless …." I managed to sputter out through peals of laughter. Clara started laughing with us. Just when we were starting to calm down, the Doctor walked back in.

"You two are supposed to be injured, what's with all this laughing?" He asked. The sight of him standing there, as if our conversation had summoned him made all of us start laughing again, but harder, and he started demanding to know why, which only made things worse.

Eventually Clara calmed down enough to tell him it was a girl thing, and he huffed off. We took care of our burns quickly, to avoid another laughfest. When Clara was done, I looked down at myself.

My shirt had burn holes on the stomach area, the hem was frayed, one sleeve was completely ripped off and the other was hanging by a few threads, and the neckline was ripped so much it was displaying some of my cleavage. I tried to wrap myself up in my ruined jacket, which was burned so much I was surprised it didn't fall apart the instant I touched it, but it didn't help much. Then I turned my attention towards my pants. They were practically falling off in places, and the hot edges of the burn holes were chafing against my skin.

My clothes were trashed. Sophie hadn't fared much better. The Doctor walked in just then, and I turned to him, trying to be as modest as my ruined clothing allowed. "Can we stop by our houses and grab a few things? Even if we hadn't trashed our clothes, we would have needed to go home eventually to pick up the essentials. Please?" I pleaded. He sighed.

"I suppose we could …." He trailed off, obviously reluctant to take a break from adventuring. I beamed at him.

"Thank you!" I said, pulling Sophie back to our rooms to try to find _something_ to wear in the meantime. The only things we could find were ridiculously formal dresses. I liked the opportunity to dress up, but Sophie, who despised most things girly, hated it. I laughed at her discomfort, and she smacked my arm. This escalated to a full-out smackfest, which ended with Clara and the Doctor walking in with us on our backs laughing, and red marks going up and down our arms. Needless to say, when we tried to explain, they didn't get it. When we landed at Sophie's house, she was in and out in a few minutes. I shot her a questioning look. She just shrugged. "I'm actually fairly organized." She said. I huffed and blushed, anticipating how much longer I was going to take to gather my things. I was not exactly the most organized person in the world. It would probably take me at least 3 times as long as it did for Sophie to get her things. All of a sudden, The floor panel in between my feet opened up. I jumped and stifled a yelp.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" A familiar voice said brightly. All of a sudden, Zoe's head popped out of the hole she had just made in the floor. The Doctor jumped as well, but was not as successful as I was, and yelped.

"How did you even get down there anyways?" He asked, annoyed. Zoe just shrugged.

"I found a tunnel. I thought it looked interesting. It led me to the kitchens when I got hungry, so I packed a bag" here she hefted a backpack that I assumed was full of food, "and I set off. I found some pretty cool places. When we first got here, did Sophie blow something up?" She asked. I nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, the Doctor's face was hilarious, as well as the explosion itself. She set off a foghorn and covered the console room in this weird powder. It took _hours_ to clean up, though, and the Doctor made us help, since Sophie caused it." I replied.

"How did you know I blew something up?" Sophie asked, puzzled. Zoe grinned.

"I heard a really loud boom, and I heard people yelling and running around. I figured you had made your way onboard and blown something up. I was right."

"But how did you guess that I blew something up?" Sophie pressed, obviously still confused. I took the reins on this question.

"Because there was a boom, and you're you. It was obvious you'd blow _something_ up sooner or later. You wouldn't be Sophie otherwise." I said, smirking playfully. Zoe nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly! That was precisely my reasoning!" She exclaimed, then high-fived me. Sophie smacked us both. I giggled a little. The Doctor, who had been watching this exchange with growing confusion, clapped his hands once.

"Alright! Well, now that we've found all of the stowaways, we can get you your things. You'll need them if you want to travel." He said, but Zoe shook her head. He frowned. "What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"You _don't_ have all of the stowaways. There are still tons of us roaming. I ran into Sonia and Emi on the way here, but I suspect all of the bike-locker whovians got in. You've got a lot more than just me on your hands, Doctor." She said. The Doctor made a little scream of frustration, and stalked off, only to come back 30 seconds later.

"Right, then, I'll deal with the other stowaways later, right now, we're going to your house to get your things." He said, pointing at Zoe. He spun towards the console, but spun himself back around instantly. "What's your name?" He asked Zoe. We all burst out laughing. The Doctor just pouted, disgruntled.

"Zoe," she eventually managed to choke out. "My name's Zoe." The Doctor nodded, and punched in her address as she gave it to him.

Zoe was in her house for a little bit longer, which was some consolation. At least the Doctor wouldn't yell at me for taking too long. While we were flying towards my house, I asked Zoe and Sophie to come in with me and help me pack. They agreed, but not without a good deal of laughter. But as soon as we landed and were all out, something slammed the three of us against the wall of my bedroom, and slammed Clara and the Doctor against the far wall of the TARDIS. I was the first to recover, and noticed that both Zoe and Sophie had hit their heads and were knocked out cold. I suspected that I too had hit my head, because my head was spinning and I was seeing double. Despite the nasty concussion I probably had, I started to struggle towards the TARDIS and the Doctor. But before I could get there, the doors slammed shut, and the TARDIS dematerialized. Suddenly, I was alone in my bedroom, with two unconscious friends. I tried to get across my room the door, but I just kept stumbling and falling to my knees. But I didn't give up, because I had to get help. I was the only conscious one, and I had no way of knowing how bad any of us were until I got help. And Sadi wouldn't be home until 5 tonight, and depending on how badly we had hit out heads, that might be too late. Suddenly, I started to get sleepy. I tried to fight it, because by now I was certain I had a concussion, and I knew that passing out was the last thing I should do with a concussion, that it could easily lead to a coma, but it was only getting harder and harder the more I tried. _They need a hospital_ was the last thing through my head before I tumbled over, hitting my head once again on my dresser, and the world went black.

**Muahahahahaha, cliff-hanger! Sorry, guys, but I'm tired and this seemed like a really good place to end the chapter. As I said earlier, updates should be coming a little quicker now that it's summer, but my mom is convinced that writing on the computer for too long is bad for me, and she is doing everything she can to get me outside, so I may not have too much time to write. I'll try my hardest, though. **


	8. Account Update

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating very often. High school really kicked my butt. The good news is that summer is around the corner, and I decided to start co-owning this account with my friend. She's an amazing writer, so I don't doubt that you'll enjoy her stuff. :)/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongBecause of this, from now on, I'll be signing all of my chapters and notes with -Maka, and she'll be using -Tsubaki, to stick with our pen name. Hopefully, this will mean more updates and less writer's block, which is good for everyone. strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong-Makastrong/p 


	9. Chapter 6

…**.Hi. So... I'm not dead. That's a plus. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time; that schedule never worked itself out, and then my life got super hectic. I will try to update more, but one of the major factors of me not updating was a supreme case of writer's block. So I'll try, but I can't make any promises.**

_"Doctor!" Clara yelled, staggering up from the floor of the TARDIS. "What happened? What was that?" She cried, struggling to stay standing in the rolling TARDIS._

_"I don't know! But if we don't get her under control, we're going to crash!" He shouted back, swaying on his feet on the bucking ground to get to the controls. He began frantically pushing buttons and pulling levers until the TARDIS calmed and sparks stopped flying. "Ok, now let's see if we can get back." He said. But as soon as he pulled a lever, the shaking and sparks started again, and he had to rush to get the TARDIS under control again. _

_"Doctor, what's going on? Why can't we go back?" Clara asked, holding tightly to a rail. The Doctor frowned._

_"I don't know. There seems to be some kind of lock around her... it wasn't there before, though. I think something about our visit created a complicated event in space and time." He said. _Like me.

_Clara frowned. "What does that mean? Complicated event?"_**(A/N there's a theory that Weeping Angels are shamed TimeLords, and becoming a Weeping Angel was their punishment, and since the Doctor and the Weeping Angels are the only beings mentioned as being complicated space-time events, I'm going to use that theory for my fic)**

_"Basically, TimeLords. I'm a complicated space-time event, because of my DNA and the changes to my mental capacity that were wrought by the Time Vortex as a child." He said reluctantly._

_"But that doesn't make any sense; how could we have created one here without creating them on our other visits to Earth?" Clara asked._

_"Working on that one, I'll get back to you." The Doctor said. "We should be able to bypass the lock if we trick the TARDIS by doing a slide landing."_**(A/N I made this up)**_ Clara frowned._

_"What's a slide landing?" She asked._

_"We start to land in one time, but then before the TARDIS can materialize, I pull on this," He tapped a lever Clara had never seen him use in landing before. "and that drags us back a few years in the Vortex so we land in the right time. The TARDIS would never let us land in Katya's lifetime, so we tell her we're landing a few years past her life expectancy, and unless she lives an unnaturally long life, the TARDIS will let us land, but then we slide back into her lifetime, and hopefully make it to where we want to be before she catches on." He said._

_"That sounds risky." Clara said. The Doctor grinned._

_"It is!"_

My first thought when I opened my eyes was _Ow_. My head pounded, and my whole body ached. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on a hospital bed. The rest of my mind was hazy and painful. I groaned, and Sadi screeched, making my ears ring.

"She's awake! You're awake! Oh, my god, you're awake! I was so worried..." She practically screamed, grabbing and hugging me tightly. I winced, and she loosened her death grip. "Sorry, it's just... you've been out for a while." I shot up, the fog in my mind clearing with one thought. Well, two. _Zoe. Sophie._

"Sadi, where are Sophie and Zoe? Are they ok?" I said urgently, grabbing Sadi's shoulders. She wiped tears from her eyes and sniffed a little before replying.

"They're at their houses. They woke up after a few hours." Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to me.

"Sadi... how long have I been asleep?" I asked with a growing horror. She just looked at me grimly. "Sadi..."

"You've been unconscious for 3 days..." Sadi kept talking, but the rest of my world was drowned out. I heard something about my parents, but I couldn't process what had happened. _3 days. I was out for 3 whole days. 3 days._ I couldn't comprehend it. But after the shock had settled, a more disturbing set of thoughts passed my mind. _What happened to the Doctor? Where is he? What did this? Why hasn't he come back for me?_

Linebreak

_"__Doctor! What's going on?" Clara yelling as the TARDIS heaved._

_"__I don't know! There's no way Katya lived this long; she'd have to be 120! Maybe the complicated space-time event wasn't her!"_

_"__Well, whatever it is, we need to land!" The TARDIS shook again and Clara fell to her knees. "Now!"_

_"__Right; I'll have to use the slide landing and relocate; all I know is we should land in a 20 mile radius of our last landing." The Doctor said, running around to a different panel._

_"__This sound less safe." Clara said from the floor. The Doctor grinned again._

_"__What makes you think it wouldn't be?" Clara groaned, but the Doctor managed to land the TARDIS._

_"__Where and when are we?" She asked warily._

_"__We should be in the same year as our last visit, and about 10 miles away." He beamed proudly. "Let's go find Katya. I need to ask her a few things."_

_Clara frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_"__Nothing; I just have a few suspicions about what created that event." He said, opening the door._

It's been years. I came to think of those days as a dream. Zoe and Sophie both had concussions, but I had much worse. I had what the doctors thought was permanent brain damage; brain damage that had mysteriously healed days later. I had my suspicions, but Zoe and Sophie both swore that they couldn't remember anything for a whole week back.

I didn't believe them.

But if they wanted to forget the Doctor, I was ok with that. Over the years, I retreated from most of my friends. My life had been irrevocably changed, and I was ok with that. Part of me wasn't sure if it even happened, but I was unwilling to let go of that dream.

I was pulled back to reality when a rock hit my thigh. I heard laughter in the distance and sighed. I was a senior now, but I was still bullied. I never once tried to hide the fact that I traveled with the Doctor, but all that did was get me branded as a loon. _As long as I have you. As long as I have my memories of those days. I'll be ok._ Suddenly, I heard a noise I hadn't heard in years. _No. It's just your mind playing tricks on you. Don't fall for it._ I tried to tell myself, but before I knew it, I was running full tilt towards the woods.

And then, before I knew it, I was in front of the TARDIS. I barreled towards the Doctor, who had just run out of the TARDIS shouting something. "Doctor! I knew you were real! I knew it wasn't a dream!" I yelled, almost hugging him. But he just stared at me, confused.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"Doctor, it's me. Katya." His eyes widened.

"No, that's not possible, because I just saw her not 20 minutes ago. What year is it?" He asked in a panic.

"It's 2018. It's been 4 years since I saw you. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I knew." I said, tears threatening to spill over. I moved to hug Clara, who had emerged and was heading towards the same action, but the same force slammed me into a tree and them back into the TARDIS. "No!" I yelled, but everything went black.


	10. Notice

p style="text-align: center;"strongSo I haven't written anything for this story in a long time, and looking back, my writing is definitely cringe worthy. So, I'm going back and editing certain things. I won't be changing a lot, so you probably won't be confused if you don't reread the updated chapters, but I strongly recommend it, since it'll be better writing, and a major detail might change. /strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong-Makastrong/p 


End file.
